saintaugustinebynightfandomcom-20200213-history
General Rules
LARP courtesy Just a few do's and Don'ts Do not '''use functional props for the very obvious reason that you might accidentally hurt someone. If you pull a knife out in character, please do not do so in real life. Common sense folks. '''Character deaths. This can be a big deal or not much of one. Depends on who bites the dust and how. It's been my experience that those who die, if they die well (had a fighting chance, went down swinging or just flat out earned that death) things tend to go smoothly and they just make a new character and move on. People who die for no other reason than "just cause" tend to leave and not come back. If you are going to target someone for death, when the action starts, be courteous and let them know this is not personal and that you have reasons - up to you if you share them or not. This will settle most ruffled feathers. Most, not all. Playing a character that does nothing but troll others, cause problems. Repeatedly no matter how often you die or what character you play. People who do the above ^^ will be asked to leave and not come back. Simple as that. Do not bring in character issues into real life. If you are angry and someone who did something in game, do not create issues in real life about it. This can sometimes not be avoided, but lets all try and keep this down to a minimum shall we? I include myself in this statement If a plan goes awry and you think OOC was used to do it, please see me about it first. If there is reasonable evidence that this has happened, I will take steps. If no OOC was used, I will simply tell you that and not offer any other explanations. Sometimes, actions done by others may undo your clever plans by accident. See Kegan if you want some verification on that Rule Discussions If you and another player do not agree on how a power or skill works, take a deep breath, call a time out and get a book or look up the info you need. If you still cannot agree, get the story teller and they will make the final decision. Remember this is just a game and keep calm. OOC Conversations and Base XP Per Night I should not have to post this here, but like ALL vampire games, this happens from time to time. If you are involved with a OOC convo with some folks and there is roleplay going on as well, please take your conversation elsewhere. Since I am on the topic, let me show how I am going to dole out XP and see if I can entice less OOC conversations. 1pt for showing up 1pt for being in costume - and I mean a costume! Not what you wear everyday. 1pt EXTRA IF AS A WHOLE THERE ARE NO LONG LASTING OOC CONVERSATIONS!! NOTE: I will determine what constitutes long lasting, and this will change from night to night. You have been warned! 1pt for exceptional roleplay 1pt for getting others involved 1pt for clever use of status (yes, I am rewarding those who will use this system. I am going to promote its use.) 1pt for anything I see that is overly clever, sneaky or just makes damn good use of the system we have to work with. This could include sneaky discipline use, good influence use, ect ect. I think you get the idea. So if you show up for game, avoid long ooc conversation, show up in costume for that character, have a well seen exceptional roleplay session or scene, get others involved and politically deal with someone with clever use of status, you COULD get 7xp in one night. Yes, that is a HUGE amount. Let me explain some things about the status use. Just using your status to shut someone up randomly does not count. Making/Forcing someone to leave the room during a key conversation, or making someone lose the protection of Elysium, or even force someone into handing over a boon is a good example of clever status use. It will take some effort to get that extra xp point, but worth it. At first I will hand this out like candy just to get the ball rolling. And yes, those who counter someones status use may also get rewarded if they do so in such a way that the attacker now suffers socially. NOTE - If you are not playing a character for whatever reason, please do not take from the game by starting OOC conversations and lets face it, that's all you can do since you are not playing. If you are not playing a character, see me, I will assign you a NPC if you want for the night.